Team Fortress 2 vs Overwatch new fights
by Scout76
Summary: This story will focus on new fights instead of just Scout vs Tracer, Heavy vs Zarya, etc... There will be new fights. Scout vs Anti-Flankers, Soldier and Engineer vs Flyers, Pyro and Heavy vs Flankers, Demoman vs Tanks, Medic and Sniper vs Snipers, and Spy who will die and be revived. Endings will vary. Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve, Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment


Team Fortress 2 vs Overwatch new fights 

With the Administrator onto her own selfish desires, she decides that she can continue to live in another universe. Her mercenaries now in her own purple attire has placed bombs in the mercs heads to blow up and kill them if they do not succeed or if they betray her and join the Overwatch. Administrator attempts to clear out Gibraltar in their universe and find any scientists who might bring them information on how to live forever. Mrs. Pauling disgusted by this joins the Overwatch in an attempt to free the mercs from their near-deaths as long as they continue to never be mercenaries again.

Meanwhile the Overwatch needing allies used certain techniques such as:

They hired Doomfist even though it went against the Overwatch code of mercenaries

They offered Ashe freedom if she fought for them

Winston offered to treat Hammond like a little brother if he helped him

Sombra defected from Talon

Mei returned from the Arctic

Widowmaker is once again Amelie Lacriox while still having Sniper capabilities

Overwatch offered huge funds for Moira's research if she helped

Reaper agreed to help and stop killing as long as he never sees Jack again

Symmetra defected to Overwatch deciding that they help humanity better than Vishkar Industries

Reinhardt and Brigitte decided to help the Overwatch as they decided didn't need the new incompetent and cowardly Crusader army for this

joined knowing that it could still allow her to save the people of North Korea

Zarya joined with her vows to never mother children, but she is given a choice to mother children if she joined Overwatch in their battle to which she agreed to if it meant a child

Orisa joined knowing she could protect more people just like her programming

Ana returned even though it saddened Fareeha to see her

The Junkers were forced into this and are promised great healthcare for free if they help to return them to their former selves and to help clear Australia of radioactive wastes

Pharah agreed to help if it meant to stop the mercenaries and take the bombs out of their heads.

Meanwhile the Administrator came up with a plan for the mercs to stop the Overwatch:

Scout is intended to destroy the Anti-Flankers so that they don't destroy Demoman which are Brigitte, Doomfist, Roadhog, Mei, and Zarya while shooting them a lot. Scout for the killing blow when the oppurtunity arose was given arm braclets with technology to hold Engineer's Explosionist-Class Missiles which would be used once the Anit-Flankers get tired and start shooting all at once. Scout however was warned he would die if he moved in a predictable manuever such as a straight line.

Soldier along with Engineer is intended for Anti Air defense and to take down flying heroes such as Pharah, Winston, Mercy, and . He would be given the B.A.S.E. Jumper and a strong helmet to allow protection from any snipers. He would have to be careful to jump down fast as to not get caught within the firing.

Pyro with Heavy is intended to take down flankers such as Tracer, Genji, Lucio, and Reaper in order to stop them from reaching Scout. Pyro doesn't need to use Pyrovision mode as the Overwatch knows he gives even the brave Heavy nightmares. In order to make the Overwatch fear him further, Pyro is given the scariest mask ever.

Demoman is intended to take down tanks such as Bastion, Hammond, Orisa, Wrecking Ball, and Reinhardt in order to prevent them from destroying Pyro. His bombs prove effective against even Reinhardt's shield and is equipped with a multi-pill grenade launcher to destroy him with multiple pills.

Heavy alongside Pyro is also needed to bring down flankers such as Tracer, Genji, Lucio, and Reaper. To do so, he is given the Buffalo Steak Sandvich which is a sandvich that heals him and greatly increases his strength.

Engineer is needed as Anti Air defense alongside Soldier taking down flying heroes. He is given his Gunslinger for Mini-Sentries to take down flying heroes. He was also needed to help Demoman take down tanks and was given a wrench to do the job. He was also given a dispenser that can go to level 4 and a teleporter that builds at a much faster rate.

Medic is intended to help classes whenever need such as healing Scout if he got injured or helping Engineer if his dispenser was destroyed. Medic was given his Crusader's Crossbow, his Medigun and Medipack, and his Ubersaw to penetrate even the strongest of their armor.

Sniper is intended to fight Sniper vs Sniper battles and Anti-Air alongside Soldier and Engineer if he needs to. He would be given The Classic which would be useful against Anti-Air, the Huntsman which could be used against other Snipers, and a Kukri for close combat defense. He was mostly meant however to deter Snipers such as Ashe, Widowmaker, and Ana.

Spy is meant as an infiltrator to pick on enemies such as Soldier 76 and Junkrat and to disrupt tech such as Zenyatta, Bastion, Tracer's chrono-accelerator. They counted him as the infiltrator. He would be given the Enforcer, The Sharp Dresser, the Dead Ringer, and the Sapper.

The fight from Mercs perspectives

The Mercs arrived at Ilios to find the precise location of Gibraltar and clear the Overwatch here with tight spaces.

Scout's Perspective: Scout is waiting until the Adminstrator announces when they will stop them with her voice disguised as Athena to Winston who is hearing all information from there. Scout however realizes the bombs are not linked to his thoughts, and he thought about Mrs. Pauling, kissing and having sex with her until he starts thinking horny thoughts about beautiful Overwatch girls and their womanly parts like their breasts and butts of those such as Brigitte, Tracer, Zarya, and others. Then he erects, however the bombs are linked to his nerves and Administrator warned Scout if the bombs sense another erection, she says "I will set it off and blow you up if you have another erection Scout, get moving!". Deciding not to think horny thoughts about any of the girls, the door starts to open. Scout is ahead of all the mercenaries. Scout realizes the Anti-Flankers will underestimate him so he uses that to his own advantage. Brigitte, Doomfist, Roadhog, Mei, and Zarya notice him running towards them and start firing. However, after enough firing, they realize he's going to put up more of a fight than the average flanker as he is making too many sharp turns and extending his limbs to make a more frustrating target while hitting them at faster speeds than even Tracer. Realizing he is not going to be easy, they decide to step up their game and start taking him more seriously. Zarya at one point even sets gravitational surge but Scout pulls out his Bonk. However, the gravitational surge pulled him in, but Scout used his Bonk escaped and Scout said "Is that all you got chucklenuts." Zarya then responds "That was the point" as she picks him up and bear hugs him while Scout helplessly screams "heeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllppppppppp". Brigitte then prepares to knock Scout out and calls in Sombra. Brigitte calls "Sombra we got one, hack the bomb in his head." Sombra then proceeds to hack the bomb in his head and disable it. Later Brigitte also calls in Moira to perform the surgery quickly to get the bomb out of his head before the Administrator reactivates it. Meawhile at the administrator's desk, she realizes the bomb for Scout has gone out replaced with static. Realizing that she can't explode Scout for failing, she foolishly blows up the Spy which lost the Team Fortress a valuable ally. Brigitte actually prefers to have sex with him so she picks him up unconscious and puts him on her shoulder as she sees he must have been beaten as a kid by bullies like her until he like her learned to beat them up.

Soldier's Perspective: Soldier is sitting around a table and waiting for the Helen to announce the fighting while Soldier says "I will have a big mug of my foot up the Overwatch's ass." As Helen says "3", "2", "1", "fight", Soldier hits his shovel on his helmet which drives the bomb closer to his nerves and nearly kills him. Prepared to dogfight man to man, he equips the gunboats and prepares to shoot his rocket launcher at his feet while saying "You Overmaggots won't escape from me" and a second later he says "God Bless and For America" as he screams. He spots his first target, Pharah and shoots a rocket, but she dodges it, and flies towards him, but Soldier dodges before she punches him and he uses the B.A.S.E. Jumper. As he is falling Pharah thinks this is an oppurtunity to stop him, but Soldier knowing what would happen, got his shovel and proceeded to hit her and he deterred Pharah temporarily. Pharah attempting to Dive Bomb is met with Soldier ready to swing his shovel. When she divebombs, Soldier hits her with his hardest shovel swing and breaks her jaw. Soldier says "Hah, armor is for cowards and girls and I could penetrate it." Soldier sees Mercy prepared to dive bomb and heal Pharah, but Soldier rocket jumps. However, Soldier proves his biggest weakness is his arrogance as he believes Mercy will be too easy. However, Mercy shoots a few bullets which hit Soldier which he prepares to use his shovel. She uses her healing staff however and prepares to swordfight with a shovel and staff on the ground. Soldier proves to be overwhelming, but Mercy realizes he swings his shovel randomly and comes up with a plan to swing her staff to defend and knock him out to get the bomb out of his head. She blocks every one of his hits and hits him in the head which hurts him because his helmet is made of a special metal that deflects even Sniper bullets which when it hits his head when Mercy hits it totally knocks him out. Mercy then heals Pharah and then grabs Soldier by his hips while carrying him to the pile of the other mercs where Sombra deactivates their devices and puts cuffs on the mercs to put them in prison in their home universe when Winston invents a universal travel device.

Pyro's Perspective: Pyro's Pyrovision is a mode on his goggles for it to see, however it turns it off because the Overwatch shit their pants as they know that even the bravest mercenary Heavy, is given nightmares at the Pyro and he knows what he usually sees and what he looks like. Heavy has described it as not looking like a specific gender and very ugly. Pyro with Pyrovision on plays it's axe like a rock guitar right before the Administrator announces before the fight is about to begin. When the administrator announces the fight, it turns off Pyrovision to also know what it's up against. Ready with Heavy to take down those like Tracer, Lucio, Genji, and Reaper, Heavy keeps his distance from Pyro as he is scared of him. Pyro says "mmmmmpppphhhhh" which Heavy replies "I know what you look like and I know you turned off Pyrovision, but you are the ugliest man underneath the mask." Tracer and Lucio start hitting Heavy while Pyro prepares to go against Reaper and Genji. Reaper shoots some of his Hellfire guns saying "Die, Die, Die you excuse for an arsonist." However, Pyro uses his airblast to deflect the bullets. However, Genji uses his swords deflect ability to deflects it back to Pyro. Pyro then airblasts it, but this time it hits Reaper. Reaper then says to Pyro "Fuckin hell, you will pay for that." Genji then says "Remember Reaper, we must save them as they have bombs in their heads." Reaper then responds "Fine, but he should die for that." Genji then says "You're gonna kill everyone who wears a gas mask after the mercs are gone for harming you?" Reaper then says "What do you?" before he is cut off seeing Pyro preparing to burn them. However, Genji as a last resort unleashes the dragon saying "Ryujin no ken wo kurae" in order to summon the dragon and knock out the Pyro. Genji then uses his comlink to Sombra and says "Sombra, I knocked out the Pyro, come here and deactivate his bomb." Sombra then responds "Ven a ver a mi mismo Genji, o eres demasiado gallina para enfrentar al tipo". Genji then says "What the hell does that even mean." Sombra then says "You know what amigo, just come over here, where I deactivate their bombs." Genji then says "fine" and a second later Genji says "Reaper help me move this guy, he is going to be heavy." Reaper then says "Seriously a pun coming from Roboninja to move a crazy arsonist." Genji then says "Stop being an asshole and help me move this guy." They then move him and bring him to Sombra and as she proceeds to deactivate Pyro's bomb along with Heavy's and Medic's bombs. Reaper then says "You owe me an apology." Genji then responds "Yeah well if you just helped me move his body, this could've been quicker." They then proceed to argue which is music to Sombra's ears as she deactivates the mercenaries' bombs from their heads.

Demoman's Perspective: Demoman while in the room before the mission is drinking some scrumpy and says "Aye a good ol' Scrumpy party is great." Engineer sees this and says "Don't be drunk son, you must be focused." Demoman then says "Aye, one day I'll stick that wrench up your arse, I'm not drunk." Engineer then responds "You are drunk boy, aggressively threatning your teammates because of an insult is a sign of drunkness." Demoman says "That's it lad, you're one more head for the Eyelander" when Demoman draws the Eyelander as it says "heeeeaaaadddddsssss." Engineer responds "Son, put that thing you hurt somebody badly." Demoman then gets angry and charges at Engineer which he screams before he realized he didn't die because Heavy stopped his arm. Heavy then says "Enough both of you, quit fighting like children, I am not your dad." Demoman then throws down his sword and says "Aye, this isn't over toymaker, ya will be dea and have ya head on a pyke" which is starting to be spoken softly as he is getting more drunk. Helen then announces "Get Ready, 3, 2, 1, fight" as the door opens. Demoman then says "leeeeettttt'ssss dooooooo iiiiiitttttt." He then says a second later "not one of ya toy users is gonna survive this." Using his weapon codenamed Scottish resistance, he used the stickybombs to jump to another area in a second and then arrives at the area of the tanks. However, they spot him, but he hides in time to ambush them. Placing two stickybombs, Hammond rolls over there but realizes it is an ambush and the two stickybombs explode flinging his ball into a wall and Hammond is bleeding badly and even has broken arms. Reinhardt then says "Hammond noooooo, what did they to you kid" as Hammond squeaks badly. Reinhardt then notices the one that did this got out through the smoke. Reinhardt goes through prepared along with the other tanks, however he finds a surprise, Demoman disrupting his video camera with the explosion bought him some time and he hung out with Junkrat and started shooting bombs with him as they sat down. Administrator however could hear them and she thought he was shooting bombs until she heard Junkrat's laugh and found out he was partying with him in Scrumpy and Bombs. Just as the Administrator is about to press the button to kill him, Sombra deactivates it. When the Administrator presses the button, it is disrupted which shocks Helen as she realized it was deactivated. Administrator realizing the mistake of killing Spy, decided to keep her cool and not press the button that would kill Sniper. Sombra then calls "Moira, por favor ven aquí, sus bombas están desactivadas." Moira comes but she is mad at Sombra for speaking Spanish instead of English, but she understood anyway. Moira then says "speak English next time, I am not your mother at all and I don't understand what you mean at all." Moira then performs surgery and gets Demoman's bomb out of his head. Later Junkrat and Demoman party and have various alcohols while shooting their bombs repeatedly even trading beverages and pills. Demoman like Scout got off scot-free.

Heavy's perspective: Heavy being one of the calmest classes, but also the most dangerous was feared by all his teammates except Pyro. After Heavy was announced working with the Pyro, while in the room he said "I don't fear any man, but you are a scary excuse for a man, stay away from me at all times." Pyro then murmers certain words which Heavy understands and says "I know what you said and I know you are a freak underneath that mask." Pyro then murmers some more before the administrator says "Get Ready, 3, 2, 1." Heavy then thinks "Ugly lady is a baby and coward for putting bombs in our heads instead of actually trying to kill us herself." Heavy however realizes he will explode if he disobeys orders, he gets his minigun prepared alongside the freak Pyro to kill Tracer, Lucio, Genji, and Reaper. When Heavy and Pyro reach the quadrio, he revs up his minigun, but to split them up and flank them, Pyro takes on Genji and Reaper while Heavy is meant to deal with Tracer and Lucio. Heavy realizing his kids died as teenagers, decides to go soft. As Tracer and Lucio try to hit him, they realize he is very hard to knock out. Tracer at one time hits him in the head which breaks his cheekbones, but also destroys Tracer's fin gauntlets. Tracer realizing she is defenseless tries to reattach them. Heavy however says "Enough, this war is ridiculous, why do we need to fight, help me girl." Tracer angrily responds "Why should I help you, you kill other people for enjoyment?" Heavy then responds "My three teenage kids a decade ago was killed by evil men in Russia, it drove me to become a mercenary to protect my sisters and mother further." Tracer feeling sympathetic now understands something she forgot, everyone has their reasons for doing things. Heavy later says "I look at you and you remind me of my daughter I lost years ago." Tracer also realizes her father admitted her into the Overwatch so that she could become a strong attractive woman who knew how to defend herself, but this also allowed her to become a target for the rapist Queensguard of England to which he didn't think of as one of her targets. She hated her father for this, and decided Heavy would be a better father for her. Heavy was unaware however that Helen was going to press his button and kill him, but Lucio called Sombra who arrived just in time. As Administrator was ready to press the button, Sombra's hack was fast enough that she deactivated it the moment Helen pressed the button. The Administrator shocked at the fact the bomb was deactivated, decides once again not to waste any other teammates and holds back from killing Medic like she did hold back from killing Sniper when she discovered Demoman was hanging out with Junkrat. Heavy like Scout and Demoman gets off Scot-free.

Engineer's perspective: Engineer being the calmest class had all the metal he needed ready while ready to listen to the Administrator's angry voice. Meanwhile he was upgrading his sentry with four cannons on the lower part that shoot four bullets slowly, but at some point, the bullet's velocity will stop and explode into four of these at once, clouds of flak are created that can rip any hero to shreds. On the top part, he also upgraded it with a long-range flak cannon. Later he calls out Demoman for being drunk, and eventually the two get into a fight, until Heavy saves Engineer's life by stopping Demoman. Later on, though Demoman threatens Engineer about how he will kill him. Preparing his sentry along with his dispenser and teleporter, he heads out as soon as the Administrator announced the fighting started. Engineer runs around the area trying to find Soldier and he sees a rocket fired and sees it is him. He starts to make a beeline for the area armed with his Flak Shotgun to distract any Overwatch heroes in his path knowing they can heal instantly. As soon as he makes it there, he sees Soldier fighting Pharah, but he sees Mercy is heading his way, so he uses his Flak Shotgun. He makes a hit and Mercy badly injured says "Heroes never die, and I cannot be killed" and she her healing staff on herself which healed the Flak wounds. Engineer says "Damn it, how did you even survive a Point-Blank Flak bullet." Mercy then responds "That's the power of medicine" as she shoots a few bullets. But Mercy makes a beeline towards Pharah seeing her girlfriend in danger, so Engineer decides to focus on and Winston. He sets up his flak sentry, his dispenser, and his teleporter as he says "Buildin a Sentry", "Erectin a dispenser", and "Teleporter goin up" as he builds his buildings. The sentry's long range flak cannon attempted to hit 's meka, but makes a sharp turn as soon as she saw a bullet. She escaped the flak, but she was tumbling and Engineer realized he would need to use his four cannons on his sentry and create a cloud of flak for the shrapnel to rip 's meka apart. The four cannons aim, and ejects, but she got a lot of shrapnel and even some on her head. Bleeding too heavily, died due to the shrapnel. Winston enraged at seeing a little girl killed by shrapnel, goes into Primal Rage and starts hurting the Engineer. Engineer uses his Flak Shotgun, but Winston learned how to counter Anti-Air weaponry and used a full body armor. Engineer shoots his Flak shotgun, but it doesn't hurt Winston and Engineer responds "Darn." Winston was prepared to kill Engineer for what he did to , but Tracer appeared with Heavy and Tracer said "Calm down Winston love, remember what the mission was, to knock them out, they have bombs in their heads." Winston then says "Are you kidding, he killed one of your best friends and you want to knock him out?" Tracer then responds "With Soldier arrested, Mercy is working on reviving and she's already removed most of the shrapnel, so calm down love." Winston calms down and says to Engineer "You're only lucky we can revive or I would bash your brains in." Engineer then says "I can recompense, I could help you, if you free me from near-death." Administrator hears this, but responds to this by preparing to blow him up, but Sombra already done with deactivating Demoman's bomb arrived in time and deactivated the bomb. Engineer then sees and says "Listen daughter, I am sorry for what I did, but I was in the face of death and now that you are back, I can teach you mechanics." then says while glaring "First I'm not your daughter, and second I won't accept, you killed me." However Tracer allows Engineer to be pardoned as he only killed due to him being in the face of death. Tracer also realizes Engineer would be a great partner to Winston, Brigitte, or Torbjorn.

Medic's perspective: The Medic not tasked with taking down any heroes was asked to stand by and wait for anyone to call. But no one asked him for healing. Scout and Soldier were arrogant and thought they could take them by themselves, Pyro already knew what he was up against and didn't call at all, Demoman preferred to ambush his enemies and later party with Junkrat, Heavy thought he didn't need any help to squish Lucio and Tracer, Engineer already had a dispenser that healed him. However he was tasked with Sniper when Spy left to be his back guard. Sniper promised to defend him from big threats, but he needed to make sure nobody sneaked up on him. However Sombra removed Engineer's bomb and Medic didn't realized the Administrator saved him by not pressing his button. However Medic was paranoid Sombra was coming, but to Medic surpise, Hanzo of the Shimada brothers came. Hanzo started firing at Medic and kept missing, however Hanzo only intended to scare Medic and make it seem like he is aiming but missing. Medic calls Sniper who tries to use the Huntsman and Medic hides behind him while healing. Hanzo says Ryuuu-ga wa-ga-te-ki-wo ku-ra-u and summons a dragon. However Medic ubercharges. Medic sure that nothing could harm him was about to be surprised when the dragon knocked even their ubercharge out. Hanzo prepared to punch Medic was pushed out of the way by Sniper even though Medic had his Ubersaw ready. Sniper then says at the Medic on the floor "Are you an idiot mate, he nearly killed you." Medic then says "Vell Zhen, If we capture him, vhen he will vake up, his skeleton vill be missing, and nobody vill ever hear from him again." Meanwhile Hanzo uses Medic's monologuing to his advantage and knocks him out and meanwhile Sombra arrived just in time and deactivated Medic's bomb and Medic after Sniper's defeat is knocked out and arrested.

Sniper's perspective: Sniper was ordered to take down any snipers and prevent any Sniper's from reaching Soldier and Engineer. As he was waiting in the room, he was sharpening his arrows for his Huntsman in case someone was ready to kill him up close. When the Administrator announces the fighting as he is cleaning his Sniper rifle's glass, he prepares and aims it. Sniper along with Medic tasked with nobody else goes to a high enough ground to deter any Snipers. Sniper being partnered with Medic healing him and providing back cover finds Ashe and prepares to shoot her. However Sniper hearing an explosion sound says "What the, the hell just happened" as he shakes in fear. He then looks over and sees Spy's corpse and responds "No Helen, why would ya do this ya bloody piker." Adminstrator hears this, but realizes she shouldn't kill him just like she nearly did a few minutes ago. So she holds back only attempts to kill him if he gets beaten. Sniper realizes Ashe is gone and thinks "My team calls me a coward and a pussy, and yet I still stay in the bloody danger zone while the Sniper girl fled, what idiosts." However Sniper sees Widowmaker come out and aims his Sniper rifle. Just a second later though, Ashe reappears and so has Ana. Realizing they are more skilled than him even with Medic healing him, he pulls out his Huntsman to start killing them, but he realizes they are not aiming. Sniper then realizes it's a trap as Hanzo is preparing to punch Medic. Sniper however pushes Medic out of the way and says "Are you an idiot mate, he nearly killed you." Just as Medic rephrases a story he told to every teammate including Sniper, Hanzo prepares to use his dragon arrow. Sniper calling Medic to ubercharge, gets ubercharged. However this proves ineffective as Hanzo's dragon knocks them both back. Medic while knocked out is getting his bomb deactivated. Just as Sombra is deactivating Medic's bomb, Sniper sees the oppurtunity to kill her with her Huntsman. But that oppurtunity is nullified when Hanzo knocks Sniper out with an arrow. Sombra just finished with Medic, is about to deactivate Sniper's. Administrator realizing this, prepares to kill him, but is annoyed when it is deactivated. Realizing defeat, Administrator realizes she wasted Spy by killing him when Scout was captured.

Spy's perspective: Spy while in the room waiting, was thinking selfishly about how he had nicer looking clothes than the others. He even thought "Oh Scout, you might be my son, but you are nothing like me and I ditched you because you are not even looking good at all." When the Administrator announces the fighting, Spy prepares his knife. As he goes out to infiltrate and kill any bystanders getting in the groups of the fight, Spy is close by. He prepares to go after Soldier 76 who is reaching Pharah and Mercy's position as he thought they would need air support. Spy while cloaked invisible prepared to pick him off, realized his watch ran out of time for invisibility. Jack realizing who's behind him shoots him with his Pulse Rifle's rockets which did kill Spy, but luck for Spy, he had the Dead Ringer hidden in his pockets. Soldier 76 proceeds to head toward Pharah and Mercy, but Spy is behind. Spy back enough for Soldier not to hear, he prepares to get close. Spy ready to backstab, hears a beeping noise in his head. Spy then says "Oh merde" get his Dead Ringer. Unknown to Spy however, the Dead Ringer wasn't fully charged and Spy was dead for a long time. While Spy was dead, Mercy realized she could resurrect him and said "You're only lucky I can revive you with Nano technology" as she revives Spy. Spy then gets back up and says "Did I activate the Dead Ringer." Sombra then prepares to deactivate Spy, however she is shocked to see no technology is found in his brain, but little pieces. Spy starts feeling the shrapnel injuring him and makes pain responses until he screams and while he screams, he says "ow, ow, ow, the bomb, it's pieces still hurt." Mercy then knocks him out and prepares a surgery operation while Sombra cuffs him like she did alongside Soldier, Pyro, and Medic. After the surgery operation is done, Spy then thanks Mercy by saying "Thank you, my cornish gib whore." Mercy annoyed by what Spy just called her shoves him to go to prison in their universe.

Aftermath: Winston already readying a device to go back to the Team Fortress universe prepares to send Soldier, Pyro, Medic, and Spy back to go to prison.

Winston escorts the 4 to a prison which will hold them for the rest of their lives.

However Winston made certain terms that Soldier and Pyro be given special help while Medic and Spy are in a cell for the rest of their lives along with other rapists, thieves, and murderers. A doctor will help Soldier gain Sanity by clearing the toxic effects of 2Fort's waters while the same doctor will help reverse the damage caused by Pyrovision and return Pyro to complete Sanity.

Meanwhile, Brigitte decides to have sex with Scout seeing as how he was bullied in his childhood like her.

Demoman is taken in by Mercy along with Junkrat and Roadhog to get clear of any harmful effects in their bodies such as removing radioactive waste that turned Junkrat and Roadhog insane while removing Demoman's alcoholism and fixing the magic of the haunted eyeball in his eye. Mercy also sets up funds to remove the radioactive waste that turned Australia into a wasteland.

Heavy along with her adopted daughter becomes the husband of Tracer's father who is discovered to be bisexual and with their daughter, they rebel against the rapist Queensguard of England. Tracer discovering she has her father's bisexual gene also occasionally sees her cousin-in-law Brigitte because her girlfriend Emily is Brigitte's oldest sister to have sex with Scout to become pregnant with her and Scout's son in order to further the Oxton and Lindholm line and together, Emily, Brigitte, Scout, and Tracer live together. Tracer, Brigitte, and Emily become pregnant with 3 kids and their father Scout, witnesses their births. Tracer's father, Heavy, and Torbjorn are happy to see their kids becoming mothers and becoming even more responsible.

Engineer is unpopular with Winston and sometimes Winston wishes Engineer was alongside the 4 others in prison. However, what saved Engineer was becoming partners with Torbjorn. However Brigitte whenever she comes to visit, distrusts Engineer heavily for what he did to one of her best friends, . However, together Torbjorn and Engineer create the World's Best Sentry calling it the Lindhager Sentry Turret. Being the best packed with the firepower of Engineer's sentry and the speed of Torbjorn's turret, nothing could get past this turret.

Sniper came to live in Australia along with Roadhog and Junkrat, but he realizes he cannot go there until the radioactive waste in the country has become cleared. Meanwhile he was in an Overwatch bunker.

Over the years:

Scout is the father of Jeremy Lindholm, Lena Lindholm, and John Oxton along with their mothers Brigitte, Emily, and Tracer. Over the years, the triplets grew, and eventually they had kids of their own and with Tracer's Father and Heavy along with Ingrid and Torbjorn to witness their Great Grandchildren, they were even happier than seeing their grandchildren come into the world. Eventually when their great grandkids were almost adults, the 4 would die and Scout, Emily, Brigitte, and Tracer would come so close to great grandparenthood.

Time passed differently in the Team Fortress universe, Soldier and Pyro got a normal life that eventually led to Soldier becoming an actual soldier for his country until his retirement in 1986 and his death in 1990 and meanwhile Pyro got a job of being a firefighter and saving people until his retirement in 1990 and his death in 2000.

Demoman eventually along with Sniper lived in Australia with Sniper and the Junkers and helping build bombs for better country defense until his retirement in 2092 and his death in 2100 and meanwhile Junkrat missing his friend after his death took on a similar role until his retirement in 2100 and his death in 2120.

Heavy being the father-in-law to Tracer and the husband of her father, he witnessed Tracer giving birth along with his husband and was happy to see those kids and while they are not biologically his grandchildren, he considers them grandchildren. He witnessed them grow up, and even saw Lena Lindholm who is Emily's kid give birth to John Lindholm. Happy to see who he considers his great-grandchildren, he is happy until his death in 2120.

Engineer was in his 60s and was a great partner to Torbjorn, but he never considered Brigitte as a daughter-in-law to him because he killed one of her friends, but Torbjorn liked what they did. Torbjorn even got married to Engineer once Ingrid dies, and keeps his fatherly promise to his daughters and granddaughters. He dies when he sees his great-grandchildren already teenagers.

Medic and Spy are rotting in jail in the Team Fortress 2 universe and eventually Spy dies in 2001 while Medic dies in 2005 and they were very ugly and gray haired once they die and they wished they had not wasted their lives.

Sniper and Roadhog were the greatest of friends and Roadhog went on a diet and became the healthy bodybuilder he once was before a nuke exploded in Australia and Roadhog with the time he had left, married Zarya which Tracer turned older and eventually Zarya got pregnant and even gave birth to her and Roadhog's child. They watched it grow, and eventually they saw their grandchildren which Roadhog was in his 70s in the 2100s while Zarya was in her 60s at the same time. Meanwhile Sniper met Amelie Lacriox and he saw him as a mirror to Roadhog marrying a younger person who has a similar personality to him. Eventually, Sniper and Widowmaker raised their kids and even saw their grandchildren.


End file.
